To Protect Is
by ShotGlassNo13
Summary: Killing is opposed to protecting. ...Right? D18. Complete.
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Written November 2008, in nine short parts. Style used is where a situation is explained in third person, and then ends with an entry from the central character, who is mostly TYLDino in this case. Watch for time skips and unclear plot lines. No edits had been made since it was written.

I will submit one part a day.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaa!" <em>SPLASH<em>. "...Ow ow ow..."

Dino sat up in the shallow stream, dripping wet. He rubbed his jaw which he landed on, already on the verge of tears. He looked towards a rock, which Reborn was standing on, considerably dry compared to the Cavallone Ninth's teenage son. The baby looked dissatisfied.

"Stupid student, it's just a run in the woods and you're already tripping everywhere," Reborn criticized, hopping off the rock to the land. "You really are clumsy. How are you going to become a mafia boss if you keep acting like this?"

"I'm clumsy, I know!" Dino interjected. "But even if I'm not, I'm never going to be-oof!" Reborn delivered a kick into his blonde head.

"I told you to stop saying those discouraging words," Reborn said, landing on a flat rock in the middle of the stream. "It's not going to help."

Dino got up very fast to his feet. "But I really don't-" He slipped once and landed on his back when he trudged towards the bank. After getting up for the second time and finally reaching his destination, he turned towards his home teacher with a determined look in his eyes while hugging himself for warmth.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss, no matter what! There's nothing good being one!"

"Then, what is bad about it?" Reborn asked in turn, hopping towards him, which made Dino reel back a bit and almost trip again.

"W-well, I can get killed! There will always be people after my life!"

"People are already after your life now," Reborn said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Dino tried to ignore that.

"A-and I have to kill people! I don't want to kill! It's horrible!" He shook his head roughly.

"But it can't be helped sometimes," Reborn told him. "What if your family is in danger? What if someone is trying to kill your subordinate?"

Dino blinked. "I..." Honey eyes softened as they were cast down to the ground. "I...want to protect my family, but without having to kill anyone, if possible..."

"Then you can do so." The boy looked up in surprise at Reborn, who had begun to walk ahead. "You can try and protect your family without killing anyone. That's why I'm here."

"Reborn..."

"But remember, I'm a hitman." Reborn paused for a while to look over his shoulder. "I kill for a living. You may not have to kill for money, but you will have to kill to protect those you love. Because of this, I will teach you not to sympathize for your enemies."

"Eh? But - !"

"Whether you want to learn or not, it's up to you. I won't be strict on this. But remember, I'm just teaching you what a mafioso should be."

"..." Dino bit down on his lower lip, watching his home teacher beginning to walk again. He tightened his fist.

"If you don't hurry, the bears are going to come and get you!" Reborn's voice floated to him, and only then did the boy remember to run (and trip) after the mysterious baby.

* * *

><p><em>At that time, I really thought: 'I'm not going to kill, I don't have to kill, I can protect my family without staining my hands'. I lived with that belief in myself, even after I succeeded my late father's position and became the Cavallone Tenth.<em>

_When Reborn was still around, he often reminded me of my duties. Although he never told me directly, I know that he was trying to tell me not to get too cocky about these peaceful days, that one day, I will have to take drastic measures to protect my family. I would always just nod my head, smile, and respond with the same two words: "I know."_

_A year after Reborn left me to train the upcoming generation of Vongola, our affiliated family, I had yet to break the vow to myself. I decided to think that I was more right than Reborn was. I could handle Cavallone without being guilty of murders. I can be strong as long as I have my family around me, so I can protect them. Without anymore reminders being told to me, I started to get cocky._

_I was twenty-two years old, yet I was like a child - so naive, so wistful for something that I should know was unreal._

_If only I had known better._


	2. Part 2

Not long after Dino had gained freedom from the demonic home teacher, he received a call from him. Reborn wanted him to meet the Vongola Tenth, and assist in training him. Dino was excited, almost flipping his pet turtle over when he tossed a paper aside.

"Meet the Vongola Tenth? Sure, I would love to! I have been practicing Japanese since you left, you know. I'll fly down first thing in the morning!"

Japan was one of the many places Dino would love to visit. He had spent months learning the language and culture. It was fortunate for him that he was a fast learner in this area. So when he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was able to converse with him fluently. Even some of his subordinates learned it for his liking, and also to save on having a translator.

For that, if there was anyone he was most thankful for, it was his precious family.

_That's why I wanted to protect them._

"Dino, I need a favor from you," Reborn said that when he came up to him one day.

"Reborn asking me a favor? This is new," Dino laughed, putting down his glass of drink. But he became serious once more, linking his fingers in front of him. "It's to do with the battle against the Varia, isn't it?"

"Yep," Reborn confirmed, hopping onto the table so that he could level with Dino's height. "But this means that you will be involved in Vongola's internal dispute. If the outcome is bad, your family's well-being cannot be guaranteed."

Dino stared at his former home teacher for a moment, before glancing towards Romario, who was in the same room. He was keeping quiet though, refusing to speak a word for him. Dino sighed, scratching his head. "Well, Vongola is our affiliate, I will want to do anything to help, especially when I think that Tsuna is the rightful successor." He smiled, leaving no doubt in his air. "I will accept it then, both for Vongola and Cavallone."

Reborn smiled. "That's great then. If you had refused, I would have to threaten to kill you."

"Oi, oi...you're not serious." But of course Reborn was serious. Dino laughed awkwardly as the baby hopped off the table.

"You will train Tsuna's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya," Reborn informed him. "He is usually in the Discipline Committee Reception Room in Namimori Middle School, so you can find him there. He is by far the strongest among the Guardians, and also the most difficult to deal with."

"An untamed pony, is it... Well, I look forward to it." Dino grinned, turning slightly in his chair as he waved the baby off. Then he leaned back, arms behind his head as he pondered over his given task.

"Hibari Kyouya... Kyouya sounds like a nice name. I think I will call him that."

But 'Kyouya', no matter how pretty the name sounded, was a tougher person than Dino thought, even though he had made sure to collect as much information about him as possible.

The moment he met the boy in the room, he had already felt it; the aura emitted from Hibari was telling him, 'You're strong, and I'm going to defeat you with my own hands'. It was not a bad assumption. In fact, Dino admired Hibari's determination for that. The prefect was young (assuming, since no one seemed to know his real age), and yet he could stand so tall on his own, not letting anything get in his way. He could never see his young self reflecting from the raven-haired lone wolf.

Dino admired him, for being so strong without support, unlike him.

"...And you can be stronger, if you know what you want to protect."

Hibari brushed his sleeve against his cheek, spitting a little blood. "Hmph." He did not seem to be listening to the lecture delivered by the Italian, kicking up his tonfas from the ground into his hands and holding them in front of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Kyouya," Dino said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling slightly strained from the day's training. They had been at it since morning, after all. Hibari was clearly tired, but he would not give up. Again, Dino silently praised him for that. "Why do you want to fight? Isn't it because there's something you want to protect?"

"I just want to defeat strong people, like you."

"Geez..." Dino heaved a sigh, putting a hand on his hip. "Okay, so what if I tell you that I have a bomb hidden somewhere in this school, and I will ignite it if you don't do what I say?"

Hibari's eyes widened before sharpening. "You...wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yeah?" Dino fished a small device from his pocket, and held it up. It had a button on it. "If I press this, the bomb will go off. Now, I wonder where Romario could have hidden it..."

Just as his thumb shifted to hover over the button, Hibari charged towards him with tonfas at ready. Dino dodged, lashing his whip to give the boy a harder time. To his amazement, Hibari ducked and avoided it a millisecond quicker that he usually did, and the Italian had to pull back to block the blow that was about to hit his chest. It was tougher than expected though, and Dino found himself reeling back a bit before he managed to twist his whip around the tonfa and dragged it down. The keen Japanese did not let that hinder him though, throwing himself forward. Once again surprised, Dino shuffled back, before a tonfa met his arm, making him trip and fall backward. At the same time, he grabbed Hibari and pulled the boy down with him, both crashing quite painfully on hard concrete, Hibari on Dino. The Italian saw Hibari's face twisting in both pain and fury, releasing one tonfa to reach for the device that was still gripped in Dino's hand. Dino quickly moved it away. Luckily, his arm was long. Hibari was not happy, grabbing Dino's arm and trying to pull it down to him while still on top of the other's body. His struggles were painful on the larger man.

"Oi, Kyouya, stop it! You're not getting it this way!"

"I don't care, give it!"

"No!"

"I'll bite you to death if you don't!"

Bite you to death. Dino wondered if the boy really 'bite' people to _death_. He knew the number of people that were sent to hospital after being beaten up by Hibari, and still alive and well after recovery, but whether it matched the number of people Hibari had really beaten up, he did not know.

Somehow, though, he felt that Hibari had never killed anyone. No, even if he was capable, this boy would never do it. He sincerely believed that.

"Ahh!" Fed up, Dino pulled his arm in, accidentally hitting into Hibari's face. Hibari drew back instantly, clutching his nose, while Dino was shocked. "S-sorry, I didn't mean that-ah." His finger unconsciously pressed on the button. He saw Hibari tensing at the sight, before scrambling off the blonde Italian and rushing frantically to the fence to see where the explosion would set off.

But no explosion came. Instead, it was dead quiet in the school.

"Haha...sorry, that was actually a trick," Dino laughed, rubbing the back of his head and tossing the toy device aside. "But see, you improved! You got a bit stronger when you feel that you want to protect the school. Do you understand what I mean now?"

Hibari threw him a glare so deadly that it could kill a regular person. But not Dino, who kept calm and neutral towards it. He could see something else in those eyes of his, and he confirmed it when Hibari picked up his weapons and walked quickly to leave. "I'm going."

"Okay! Rest well, and we'll have another session tomorrow. See you then!" Dino waved and grinned even though the boy did not return it, but disappeared into the building. Dino sighed in disappointment right after, but found the desire in him burning more than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Hibari Kyouya...is the second most fearsome man I had ever met. (The first is Reborn.) I thought that we were worlds apart, and it's not just the fact that I live halfway around the world from him. Rather, it was the fact that he could stand alone and still be so strong. He was the perfect Cloud Guardian.<em>

_I envied him._

_But there has to be something about him that makes me want to get to know him more. A person never stops learning, so said Confucius (or some other philosopher), and I found myself learning from this young boy, on how well I could do when I want to protect something, on how I will feel when I fight for the things or people that I love. He had indirectly shown me further on my desire to be a mafia boss._

_And I found myself wanting to protect Kyouya, to teach him all that I know, so that he can feel what I feel. I want Kyouya to be by my side, to remind who I am, to make me feel this wonderful feeling._

_One could imagine how shocked I was when Romario said after hearing these from me, "Boss, it sounds like you're in love with Kyouya."_

_Really...?_


	3. Part 3

It was the third day of training, and the lone wolf still refused to listen to Dino's explanation on the ring.

Dino pulled back his whip, licking perspiration off the corner of his lip as he looked down at Hibari, who was sitting on the ground with a hand to his temple. He was bleeding. Feeling a pang of guilt, Dino bent down to level with his height. "Sorry, Kyouya, I didn't mean that... But, you evaded the wrong way. I told you that the direction of my whip is changeable, that you should be patient when dealing with this..."

Hibari did not respond, but kept wiping his temple with his sleeve until it would stop bleeding. Dino frowned. "Kyouya, are you listening to me? Ah, nevermind." He would not force the boy if he did not want to listen. He was like that himself when he was younger anyway. He extended a hand towards Hibari. "Does it hurt? Let me see - "

"Don't touch me!" Hibari slapped Dino's hand away, scrambling to get up, though swaying slightly. His head was not the only one wounded, but also his left hand, his left hip, and his right foot, which was slightly sprained a day ago. Yet he could still stand and prepare himself for another fight. He glared at the foreigner with narrowed eyes, gripping his tonfas. "Don't try to be nice to me."

"I wish I wouldn't try, but you're my student," Dino reminded him with a sigh, plopping down on the ground. "It's not good to be too strict with students. And it's enough for today, Kyouya. You're bleeding, and probably tired. I'm actually exhausted too. Let's continue tomorrow in better condition, but, er, we'll have to change a location - "

"No, I want to bite you to death now."

"Geez, you stubborn pony..." Dino scratched his head, before standing up, coiling his whip to indicate that he was no longer fighting no matter what the other said. He contemplated as he did that.

"Kyouya, have you ever killed a person?"

Hibari frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Dino shrugged. "Just wondering."

Hibari hesitated for a while, and Dino almost thought that he was not going to respond. But he did - with a very bland answer, "I don't know."

"What does that mean?" Dino only got curious.

"I bite people to death, but usually just so that they will stop being undisciplined. As the Discipline Committee chairman and keeper of the order in Namimori, I am not obliged to kill people. That would be disrupting the order."

"So you don't kill anyone for real, right?" Dino said cautiously. "Why do you say you don't know then?"

Again a hesitation. Hibari's brows creased as he cast his eyes down. "Because...there is a person that I want to kill, for real. Although I have never killed anyone literally, as much as I would hate them, I...can't guarantee that I will forgive this one."

Dino did not speak, but merely stared at the new expression on Hibari's face. It was the deepest hatred he had ever seen in a person. The Cavallone Tenth found himself wanting to know why, and who this person was to have afflicted the boy so much that he would kill so as to relieve his troubled soul. He felt sympathetic for him, taking a step forward. "Kyouya - "

"Bye. Tomorrow."

It seemed that Hibari had caught Dino's intention, and left as soon as possible to avoid it. Dino was disappointed, but he figured that this boy would not speak his mind, being hard-headed. However, he wanted to know.

He _needed_ to know.

That was why he went to see Reborn, bearing the excuse that he was trying to find ways to tame the stubborn carnivore. Unfortunately, he forgot that the infant could read minds.

"Are you sure you want to know about his past? You're not obliged to as a teacher, you know," Reborn said, sipping his cappuchino.

"Sorry, but..." Dino bit on his lower lip. "I'm just curious, really!"

Reborn took a minute to study his former student before making his decision. "Well, I think you can make use of it to deal with Hibari."

"Eh?"

"Hibari had his pride broken once, so if you offer him some hope in reclaiming it, I'm sure he'll agree to listen." Reborn put his cup down and got off his armchair. "I did the same, that's why he agreed to train with you. But remember, Dino, this is his personal problem. Do not try to get involved, or you will only make it worse."

* * *

><p><em>Make it worse? How could I be making it worse? Though it did make sense, since Kyouya only likes things done his way and for himself. But maybe I can change that...maybe I can get Kyouya to become more humble, to realize that he needed to protect people as well. I wanted Kyouya to feel how great it is to be able to protect the ones he is close with, even if he doesn't admit it.<em>

_First, this Rokudou Mukuro, as Reborn told me... I had heard of him, now locked up in the Vendicare for causing such jeopardy in the mafia. But he, as Vongola's Mist Guardian? What were they thinking? It's not that I didn't trust their decision, but...this man was the one who wounded Kyouya so deeply that he was willing to kill._

_I don't want Kyouya to kill. I can't have him stain his hands. His purity must be kept, just like mine._

_I must protect him. I must..._


	4. Part 4

**A/N:** This very short part is in Hibari Kyouya's point of view, please take note. I just felt like inserting one under him.

* * *

><p>"Chairman, I apologize for interrupting, but... Maybe you should leave the work to us." Kusakabe was sincerely worried for their head prefect, seeing how Hibari was wearing Bandaids at several areas on his skin and looking as if he was about to nod off at times. Hibari threw a glare that bore daggers at his vice-chairman, his mood already bad enough from lack of sleep.<p>

"Why should I?"

Kusakabe chose his words carefully. "You have been fighting with the foreigner who had several times trespassed our school for the last few days. I believe that you should rest so that you may deal with him in your best condition tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do," Hibari growled. The other had reminded him of the foreigner with those words, and it irked him. "Besides, you are not doing your job well enough, how can I rest?"

"I am sorry, as it seemed that we have not tried our best." Kusakabe bowed deeply to show his meekness. "This is why we are willing to redo everything that you ask, while you take care of the foreigner."

Those words made the tousle-haired boy stop and think for a moment. Then he finally complied, putting his pen away and tidying his paperwork. "Alright. I will have you look through these reports for me, as well as the ones for the next few days."

"Thank you, Chairman." Kusakabe took the stack of papers gratefully, and moved to leave. Before that, he paused at the door and glanced at the boy, who was staggering to the couch for his nap. "It seems that the foreigner is very strong, isn't he?"

"Mm..." Hibari plopped onto the couch and adjusted himself in it. "But I will bite him to death one of these days."

"I believe that you will, Chairman."

And Kusakabe left, closing the door quietly. Hibari gazed up at a tiny yellow avian, which flew down from a cupboard where it had been resting. His eyes were on it, but his mind saw something else.

_That foreigner..._

Hibari closed his eyes and turned, so that he was lying sideways with an arm under his head.

_It's not like I never noticed...that look in his eyes._

_Compared to the first time we met, he now looks more...sympathetic. Like he has some kind of intention in him. It's irritating._

_But why should I care? I have no interest in knowing why he had been giving me that look. I have more interest in knowing why he had been holding back. That person is stronger than he looks, I know it. But what does he think I am, a weakling who can't take a little force?_

_I'm going to make him regret for underestimating me._


	5. Part 5

**A/N: **I didn't mean to make Kyouya seem as naive as he is in here, I just thought...why not.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya... Kyouya! Oi, <em>Kyouya<em>!"

Dino quickly straightened his whip and blocked the oncoming tonfas that were crossed in front of his chest. Hibari narrowed his eyes in a short glare as he tried to force his way through, but the Italian was stronger than him, he could not budge. Dino seemed to be making less effort, managing a sigh.

"How many times have I told you, Kyouya, not to rush? You'll get nowhere like this."

"Shut up." Hibari jumped back, and tried to aim again. Dino merely ducked and lashed his whip at his hands, causing him to lose grip on the weapons which were sent flying into the woods. Before Hibari could turn to get them, Dino wrapped the tail of his whip around his wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait a second, you're not getting them until you give me an explanation," Dino said sternly, tugging a little. "What is wrong with you today? You had been doing better, but now it's like you're back to day one, all strength and no brain. If you keep this up, you'll be run down without breaking a sweat."

"Hmph, so that's why you're holding back." Hibari threw him a glare so hard that Dino winced. He seemed to have improved on that part. "I'm too easy to break, aren't I?"

"What? It's not that - "

"You underestimate me. I'm not a crybaby or whatever you think I am. If you're not going to be serious about this, then I refuse to be ordered around like this by you, and I don't care if the baby is the one who want this." He began tugging on the whip, trying to tear out of it, but Dino only tightened his grip.

"It's not that I'm not being serious, Kyouya... Okay, so I did hold back." Dino lifted his free hand as he said. "But that's because if I really am serious, I could kill you."

Hibari paused, staring at Dino's solemn face. It did not seem that he was joking. But Hibari was stubborn, as always. "Hm... You really think you can kill me? I would like to see you try."

"Kyouya...!" Dino shook his head, a little frustrated. "I really don't want to hurt you! Er, Reborn will kill me if I do!"

"You can make a better excuse than that."

Dino threw his free hand forward. "Well, maybe it's because I like you then!"

Silence followed as Hibari froze, expression shocked and incredulous. Dino looked calm, but in his mind, he was only thinking of one word: _Stupid_. And it was repeated over and over silently. If anything, Hibari would be pouncing on him and pulling every strand of blonde hair off him next. It would be a shame, since he liked his hair...

However, Hibari's next words surprised the Cavallone boss. "What does that mean?"

"Eh? I like you, like...I love you?"

_That_ earned a shocker expression from Hibari, as if Dino had gone crazy. "What are you talking about?" he scoffed. "You're supposed to fight me, not love me, or whatever you call it."

"Nobody said that you can't love your opponent," Dino responded with a shrug.

"You - " Hibari found himself to be at a loss for words. He looked around, seeing nobody except Romario in the distance with his back turned to them. Finding no answer, he glanced back at Dino, glowering. "It's a joke, right?"

"Is this a joking face?" Dino pointed at his face. No, it was not, but Hibari refused to accept it.

"Those are just words. Words do not say anything."

Dino forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "So you want me to kiss you to show it?"

"What's a kiss?"

Did Hibari live in a hole his whole life or something? Dino could not help staring at him for a minute before clearing his throat, approaching the boy slowly. "You know, kissing. Haven't you watched it on TV or something? In romance shows, or sometimes action shows..."

"Those are boring."

"...Well, you should have seen it in life. I mean, some Japaneses do kiss in public, right? Or even your parents..." Dino decided that it was useless explaining, because Hibari only looked more confused. He sighed, now standing a whole foot away from the boy. If he liked being straightforward, then he would not mind... "You know, like this."

He kissed Hibari fully on the lips.

And then withdrew a second later to avoid whatever that might come at him, an arm raised to defend. But as he glanced almost fearfully at Hibari, he saw that the prefect was merely staring in surprise, rigid in his spot. A hand flew up to his lips, touching them. Dino waited.

"...Do it again."

Dino blinked, but since the boy asked, he did so. He leaned forward more, making it last longer than the first. He closed his eyes so that he could taste everything, feel everything. He thought he heard a small muffled sound from Hibari, but disregarded it as he tilted the prefect's head slightly. He could not help but parted Hibari's lips and inserted his tongue into the other's mouth.

"Mmmmph!"

He was finally aware of the urgent tug to his sleeve, and tore away completely. Hibari was panting, wiping some drool off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, his face bright red. Immediately, Dino panicked. "S-sorry! I didn't realize... That wasn't comfortable, was it? Eh..." He was not sure what to say, looking at everywhere but Hibari.

"That...was a kiss?"

"Er, yeah." Still not looking at him, Dino laughed awkwardly. "Kind of, at least..."

The silence seemed to last forever, even though it was only for a minute before Hibari spoke again. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"I've been busy with work, so, not really..." Wait. What did that mean? Dino finally shifted his gaze to Hibari, who only stared back intently. But after that confession, he found himself looking at that face more differently than before. It was...

He swallowed.

"Kyouya...would you like to go out with me?"

"Eh?"

"You know, on a date...or something..."

His heart was pounding madly when he spoke, as if it was about to jump out of his throat. In fact, he felt like it had caught itself in his throat when Hibari responded, "What for? I don't even know how to like a person."

Was this boy so incapable of love? But that was not the problem now. "Not a date then, just a casual meet-up for coffee! Anyway, you don't really have to return it, it's not like I was expecting you to anyway..." His voice grew smaller as he continued, hoping that Hibari did not catch the last few words. It seemed that Hibari did not care though.

"Whatever. Only if I get to bite you to death, and you better not hold back too."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Hibari scowled as Dino released the bond on him. "But I can be tougher, if you want. You don't like being beaten down a lot, do you? Like with Rokudou Mukuro."

Hibari hesitated at that. He glowered at Dino for a bit, before turning and walking to retrieve his tonfas. "Whatever. I'm going now."

"Hey, let me send you home," Dino called. "It's not safe to walk in the dark." Even though Hibari had been doing that for the past few nights, but Dino found the urge to do that tonight.

"No need. I don't like foreign cars. Besides, I'm not going home yet."

Dino did not manage to respond, as Hibari was already out of earshot. He sighed, walking to where Romario was waiting for him. "Where could he possibly be going to at this time of night..."

"He's not going home?" Romario asked as they walked to their car.

"No, he's not. Maybe he had to buy something from a 24-hour store, or..." Dino's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Not good. "Romario, hurry! To Namimori Middle School!"

* * *

><p><em>I was a little too late, but it looked like Kyouya had not done too much damage. Reborn was right - one remark about seeking revenge on Rokudou Mukuro made him hold back. He even seemed satisfied...and in turn, I was concerned. Was it really alright to do this? At least Kyouya finally took interest in the ring battle, since he asked me about it right after.<em>

_Anyway. What kind of confession was that? Okay, maybe it wasn't too bad, but...it just seemed so weird, confessing to someone who didn't even understand what love is about. Even I who had a few crushes before knew what it's like. No, wait, only to girls. Kyouya is a male...a young boy! It's all Romario's fault for giving the idea. Ah..._

_...But, somehow, I had this desire in me. I wanted to teach Kyouya everything about love. I wanted to show him how much I care for him, how much I want him to be safe. I wanted him to like me back._

_Yes, I'm in love with Kyouya. So much that I simply need him._

_I wish I had regretted it earlier._


	6. Part 6

The battle had ended. Tsuna had won.

Dino heaved a sigh, putting his head on the back of the armchair. The hospital which he had taken over was filled with more patients in one night, but it was not that he minded; he was more than willing to help whenever he could. Cavallone had a medical team conveniently brought in, anyway.

It was probably near dawn. The hospital had quieted down, staff having retired for the night after treating the wounded, who in turn were in their respective rooms taking rests. Dino was alone, until Romario emerged, wiping perspiration off his brows in exhaustion.

"He's a fussy one," he remarked, sitting down on the couch across from his boss. "But he's okay now. I believe that's the last of the patients."

"Ah...that's good then." Dino only had to cast his eyes once at the door Romario came from, before he made his decision, standing up. "I'm going to see him."

Romario watched the Cavallone Tenth knock and enter, and then pretended not to know, taking out a cigarette instead.

Dino was cautious as he closed the door behind him. He saw that Hibari was on his feet, putting on his tattered uniform. His wounds were hidden under bandages, neatly wrapped by Romario. "Are you going already?" Dino asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Stay for a while to rest. You could barely stand before this."

"I'm fine." Not really. Hibari was swaying a little as he reached for his tie from the bed. "I don't want to stay here."

"Why not? The bed's comfortable, isn't it?" Dino went over and sat down heavily on it. It creaked a little. "Maybe not, but it's decent enough."

Hibari threw him a glare, irritated. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because I like you. Remember?"

It was so easy for him to say it now. Dino did not find anything wrong with it since he had already confessed, and he had been saying it a few times over the past few days since then, just to remind the boy. Though, every time he said it, Hibari seemed more and more annoyed about it.

"I don't understand what it's for, so you shouldn't bother. I'm going."

Hibari turned to leave, but Dino quickly grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Kyouya...!" Hibari immediately lost balance and fell into him, and Dino had to put his arms around him to secure him and stop him from falling further. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oi, let me go." Hibari was pushing to get off, but Dino tightened his grip. He tucked his chin in the crook of the boy's shoulder, breathing slowly against his bare skin.

"Stop being stubborn for once, Kyouya."

"I'm not. I'm really angry now."

And Dino knew it too, seeing how Hibari was struggling with all the strength he had. But he could not help twisting the prefect's head towards him and pressed his lips on his. He felt the body under him freezing in place, before beginning to resist. Verbal protests caused him to withdraw, and then move down to place kisses on Hibari's jawline, his neck, then his earlobe, which he lightly nibbed at. All this while, Hibari was shuddering, hands trying to pry himself out of the bigger arms.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"I can't." Dino clutched Hibari's shirt with one hand, the other groping to unbutton it. It was wrong - he knew it was wrong. But he could not help it. "I love you, Kyouya. Please trust me."

"Trust you for what - h-hey!" Hibari jerked back into Dino when a hand snapped open his belt and slipped into his pants. He finally managed to reach and grab the arm, but he found himself losing strength as his abdomen began to burn him from within. "N-no, don't...!"

"It's okay, Kyouya, just let it out," Dino whispered in his ear, feeling warm himself. "It'll be comfortable later. Trust me."

Hibari's restrained cry filled his ears as he felt his hand dampening. If Romario had heard it, he was probably pretending not to. But Dino had already forgotten about him. The only person he could think of now was Hibari Kyouya. And he whispered his name all this time as he lay the drained boy on the bed, stripped off his pants, and attempted to ease him up. "Tell me if it hurts, Kyouya," he said, genuinely concerned.

But of course Hibari would not say it, not even when it was shown all over his features and moans. Dino wanted to stop because of it, but at the same time, he wanted to feel everything from it. Torn between responsibility and feelings, he could only do what his body screamed for him to do. He would try, at least, to encourage the younger one to relax, so that it would hurt less, even though it only got tighter and harder for him. At a last resort, Dino cupped Hibari's head with one hand, turning it to face him. "Kyouya, look at me...say my name, please."

Hibari looked at Dino with teary eyes, taking a while to register it. "...Haneu-"

"No, not that one. Say Dino. Dino."

"...Dino..."

It was wrong. From the start till the end, it was wrong. The fact that it was a younger, _injured_ body beneath him was wrong. Even taking advantage of the moment to get him to say his name was wrong. But Dino could not think of anything else. He wanted this too much.

_I loved him too much. I wanted him. I needed him. I can't even describe it now._

_And it was worth it._

_Or else Kyouya would not have come back the next day to say, "I trust you."_


	7. Part 7

**A/N:** Beware from here on TYL and whatever plot confusion that's gonna come.

* * *

><p>Ten years had passed.<p>

"Do you remember the day I confessed to you?" Dino asked with a warm smile, kissing the young man lightly on the lips from across the desk.

"Yeah, and right after that, you tied me up with your whip and had sex with me."

"T-that's not true!"

Hibari smirked, indicating that he was joking. To Dino, that boy he had loved for the last ten years had become more mischievous, and he had to groan as if it was his responsibility. "You're always ruining the good mood..."

"That's too bad." Hibari walked around the desk, and sat down heavily in Dino's lap without warning. He tangled the Italian's blonde hair in his fingers, leaning towards his face with a smile. "Does that mean we can't do it now?"

"...No, we can do it now."

Hibari had gotten more straightforward too.

Dino had lived his happiest life during this span of time. Cavallone was still one of the tops, he had yet to kill anyone, and the love of his life was with him, still well-protected like he had promised. He could not ask for more.

A familiar ringtone made him open his eyes. After rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock which told him that it was dinner time. Then he felt a pat on his bare shoulder.

"My phone..."

"Oh, right." Dino sat up in the bed, reaching for the ringing cellphone on the bedside table. He passed it to Hibari, who was lying next to him with the cover up to the lower half of his face to hide his bad mood. "I'll go bring some tea for the both of us. Japanese tea, right?"

"Mm..." Hibari waved Dino off as the Italian quickly threw on a pair of pants and a shirt before leaving the room. He squinted at the screen, which showed an 'Unidentified Number' on it. Who could it be...

He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Kufufu..._"

His eyes widened.

"_Kufufufu..._"

He sat up very fast.

"_Kufufufufu_ - "

"Shut up and say what you want," Hibari scoffed, tossing the covers aside and reaching for his clothes.

"Don't be such a spoilsport - oya, what are you doing naked there?"

"What?" Hibari's eyes glanced around quickly, until they came upon a window across from him. He could not see anyone, but he was not taking any chances, scrambling over and pulling the curtains close. Then he tried to slip on his shirt while keeping the phone pressed to his ear. "I told you not to contact me unless you're out of the Vendicare for real."

A chuckle. "But I _am_ out of the Vendicare."

Hibari's fingers slipped away from a button. "...What?"

"It's been a month already. Didn't you know?"

Hibari clenched his jaw. "But Dino said a week ago that you're still in there!"

"Oh, did he? I wonder why he lied to you."

"...Eh?"

"Why, he was one of the few who saw me leave it. He must really think that you won't win if you come and fight me now. What a protective boss."

Hibari was literally stoned by that remark. He swore that his phone was starting to crack under his fingers.

"Where are you now?"

"Do you seriously want to know?"

"I asked, _where are you now?_"

"...At an abandoned warehouse east of the town you are in. I'll be waiting for you, Hibari Kyouya."

He hung up, and Hibari did not wait to hear the dialtone before throwing the phone onto the floor. It bounced off the carpet, still in tact, but Hibari had no time to break things. Just as he was throwing on his pants, Dino came in. "Kyouya, we're out of tea. Bono is going out to buy some, so we'll have to wait-eh?" Hibari had stormed to him and grabbed his shirtfront, pulling him down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hibari was beyond furious.

"Tell you what?"

"Rokudou Mukuro is out of Vendicare!"

Dino's eyes widened. "How did you - " Those were the only words Hibari needed to throw Dino as hard as he could to the wall.

"He called me! He said that he's in an abandoned warehouse east of here! He's been free for a month and you didn't tell me! Why?"

Dino stared at the angered face for a moment, before lowering his gaze, expression serious. "Because I don't want you to know that."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to fight him. It's not that I don't trust your ability now," Dino quickly added, "but rather I don't want you to waste your time over this." He sighed, digging his fingers in his blonde hair. "I can't believe you're still bent over revenge after all these years."

"This is not revenge. I'm taking back what belongs to me from him." Hibari began to walk past Dino, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Kyouya, I don't care whether he took something from you, or if you're going to hit me."

Hibari glanced over his shoulder at Dino, whose face had darkened to its hardest.

"I'm not going to let you go."

Hibari stared, as if in a trance. A moment lingered.

Then he smiled. Almost mysteriously.

"I knew you'll say that. Fine, I won't go then. Let me go."

Dino was hesitant, but he let go, although ready to grab again if Hibari ran. But he did not, and instead started for the dining room. "I'm thirsty. How about a glass of water before the tea comes?"

"Ah..." Dino awkwardly followed, unsure whether it was okay to let it go. But as he watched Hibari pouring them glasses of ice water from a pitcher, he decided that perhaps Hibari understood his intention. And so he accepted his drink and downed it. A minute after he did, a wave of dizziness hit him. Dino grasped the edge of the table, trying to steady himself. "Wha..."

"I heard that you're resistant towards drugs, but this one is pretty strong even for you." Dino saw through blurred vision, Hibari tipping his sleeve and letting some almost invisible powder fall from it. "I was going to save it for later, but it can't be helped."

"Kyouya..." Dino's knee met the floor, and just as the rest of him followed, he faintly heard Hibari's last words before passing out.

_Sorry, Dino. I love you._

* * *

><p>"Kufufu...I thought you'd never come."<p>

Hibari stood at the doorway of the dark warehouse. He licked a thumb, and slipped on a ring. "I'm not like you."

"That is an understatement."

Rokudou Mukuro emerged from the darkness, his long ponytail whipping behind him. Hibari could feel it - that the man before him was solid and real.

He could almost feel his fingers trembling as he took out a box.

Mukuro chuckled, lifting a hand. Hibari saw the rings on his fingers-hell rings. He gripped his box harder.

"Shall we begin then?"

_Please don't come, Dino..._

Hibari inserted his ring into his box and drew out his flaming tonfas.

_If you come, I can't guarantee that there will be a pretty sight welcoming you._


	8. Part 8

_"...Romario...Romario!"_

_"He's done for, Boss! It's no use!"_

_"Boss, remember who you need to protect!"_

_I need to protect..._

"Kyouya!" Dino's eyes flew open the same time he sat up, and a sharp pain instantly met his head. He winced, holding it for a moment while waiting for his vision to adjust. What was he doing on the dining room floor...?

"Boss!" He turned his head to the source of the voice. Bono was bending down next to him, having returned from his errand. "Are you okay, Boss? What happened?"

"Ah...I was drugged..." Everything came to Dino fast, and almost just as quickly, he put his hands on Bono's shoulder, almost knocking him down. "Where is Kyouya?"

"H-he left about fifteen minutes ago..."

"Fifteen minutes?" Dino stole a glance at the clock to confirm it. "Tch!" He let go of Bono and scrambled to his feet to head for the door.

"W-wait, Boss! There's something important I must tell you!"

"Tell me when I come back!"

"But the suspected betrayer...he disappeared!"

Dino's heels screeched a little when he halted abruptly, staring at Bono.

"Some of us managed to find some evidences against him a while ago, but when we tried to look for him, he was gone already. He was last seen on security camera to have left about twenty minutes ago..."

Dino gritted his teeth. Why did all these problems have to come up at the same time? "Bono, initiate a city-wide search for him! When he's found, bring him back!"

"But Boss, where are you - "

"I have to find Kyouya!"

The scale was leaning towards Hibari, but Dino tried not to feel guilty about it. His family could do well with one betrayer...hopefully. But he lost Romario to him, quite unexpectedly. On the other hand, Hibari...if he did not stop Hibari now, he would lose him too.

Dino's mind was clouded. He could not think of anything else other than what would happen to Kyouya.

_Who is the idiot now..._

* * *

><p>"Who is the idiot now?"<p>

Hibari coughed once, and felt some liquid dripping from the corner of his lip. He touched it, glanced down, and saw blood. He licked it up and spat it to the ground, getting up from his bent position.

"You're still steady on your feet. Impressive."

Mukuro's left pupil seemed to be burning in red within the violet flame emitted from it. He chuckled as Hibari held his tonfas in front of him, purple flames burning from them once more. "You are really amusing, Hibari Kyouya."

"Hm..." Hibari lowered a little to a stance. "You have guts yourself to be using a hell ring."

"I appreciate the compliment, but are you worried about me?" Mukuro shook his head mockingly. "Fighting with you, I don't even need to use its full power, so why bother?"

"Shut up." Hibari charged towards Mukuro, about to deliver a strike to the jaw, his eyes trained on the man...

Then something caught his eyes.

A pained cry filled the space within the empty warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Should have...driven..." Dino leaned against the wall, panting and wondering why he had just ran out like that. The warehouse was quite a distance away from his place, and he was not sure how long it would be to get there on foot, especially at his age...<p>

He looked around until he managed to hail a taxi, almost yelling at the driver when he gave the instruction. He was starting to feel more and more nervous.

_Please don't do anything stupid, Kyouya..._

* * *

><p>"That was a stupid move."<p>

"I know."

When the dust finally settled, Hibari brushed the back of his hand through his hair. He glanced at Mukuro, who was patting down his ponytail. Both of them were in a fine condition.

"So...who has just interrupted us?" Mukuro asked, no longer smiling.

Hibari glanced to the left, where a figure was scrambling to the furthest corner of the room. "A Cavallone. Used to be, anyway."

"Eh, a betrayer?" Mukuro scratched his head. "Haneuma isn't very careful, is he?"

"No, he just doesn't know." Hibari took out a second ring box. "This man is really just after the Vongola - me, in other words. One of Dino's subordinates was killed a few months ago because I told him about it."

"So you decided to keep it to yourself after that?" Mukuro snickered. "How sweet, Hibari Kyouya trying to protect people other than himself. You could be very cute."

Hibari threw him a side-glance. "I'll come back to you after I'm done with the rat."

He turned his back to Mukuro, and began walking to the intruder, who fumbled for his weapon. But before Hibari could reach him, something smashed him in the back near his right shoulder, sending him sprawling on the ground. He coughed blood, reaching around to feel the handle of a trident that had pierced into him. "What are you - "

"They say you're not supposed to turn your back to the enemy," Mukuro chuckled darkly, striding over. "Sorry, but I don't like being interrupted more than you do. Therefore." He took hold of the handle and pulled his weapon none-too-gently out of Hibari. "I shall take care of the rat myself. Then I'll come back to you."

Just then, a buzzing sound alerted them. Mukuro turned, and found himself facing a small swarm of bees, each the size of his hand and bearing green electrical flames. "Ah, this doesn't seem so good."

"You think? Idiot!" Hibari tried to push himself up, blood continuing to spill from his wound. "He's about our level! If you're not careful - "

"Don't judge until you see it, Hibari Kyouya," Mukuro said, raising his trident as the bees began to come for him. He threw his trident across it, breaking their coordination and swatting against a few of them. Right after he did, something shot into his arm, and he quickly withdrew, grasping his numb arm. A few needles were in it. "Well...this is quite poisonous..." He laughed a little as he stumbled back slightly.

"Tch!" Hibari finally managed to get on his feet, facing the bees now. As they came for him, he activated his second box, projecting a hedgehog from it at the bees. The same time the bees were scattered to avoid it, he gave Mukuro a hard punch in the chest to knock him away before charging through towards the intruder. "I'm going to send you to hell for disturbing," he growled, raising a tonfa.

Suddenly, something stung his wound in the back. His arm immediately went off from its target as he fell painfully on the floor. Grimacing, he tried to reach around to pull out the stings, when he heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked. He closed his eyes, and his ears were the only ones taking in the situation that happened next.

An explosion that shook the place. A snap, and then a metallic object skidding away. Then the pained cry of the intruder fading as he was knocked off to somewhere. Footsteps followed after it, along with a voice he was familiar with.

"You killed Romario...and what are you trying to do with Kyouya now? I won't let you do this again..."

Hibari's eyes snapped open, and quickly adjusted to the two figures on the other side of the room, one of them standing over the other. Dino...

"No, Dino - "

His sight was filled with crimson red, hearing blocked by screams of agony. Hibari stared. There was nothing else he could do. His body was frozen, and his mind had stopped working. All he could see was a motionless body soaked in blood, and an expression on the Cavallone Tenth's face that he could not recognize. And he only came to his senses when a foot pressed him down on the ground by the throat, choking him. Mukuro was standing over him, still grasping his arm, still breathing hard from the effects of the venom.

"That was quite unfortunate," Mukuro laughed coldly and breathlessly, holding the trident only an inch above Hibari's forehead. "But nevermind, there's still you. Now, let me tell you something, Hibari Kyouya..."

_Stop looking at me like that. I'm not worth for revenge._

Hibari's eyes widened as the words came to him faintly. But by the time they registered, he felt nothing at his throat, saw nothing in front of his eyes...

Except a blonde man, and blood splattered over him.

"Kyouya..." Dino fell on his knees next to Hibari, pulling him up to an embrace. His eyes were wide-fear was in them. He was trembling. "Kyouya..."

"You...killed..."

"Please don't do what I just did...please don't..."

"...You _idiot_."

Dino felt nails digging into his arm, followed by liquid spilling from them. It hurt.

And he deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>I loved Kyouya. I wanted to protect him.<em>

_That's why I killed. I stained my own hands so he would not do the same. It's worth it._

_...Right?_


	9. Part 9

_"You may not have to kill for money, but you will have to kill to protect those you love." That's Reborn._

_"Because...there is a person that I want to kill, for real." That's Kyouya._

_"Do not try to get involved, or you will only make it worse." Reborn again._

_"Kufufu... Nice of you to drop by." Rokudou Mukuro, coming out of the Vendicare._

_"Why did you kill for? I wasn't even going to!" Kyouya..._

_"I said I was just going to take back something from him! I was going to take back my pride! All I had to do was make him regret it, like how he did to me... And you took it away again!"_

_Kyouya...doesn't make sense at all..._

"Vongola has decided not to break alliance with Cavallone, because the Mist Guardian is still alive, just weak from poison. On the other hand, the betrayer would have met a death sentence anyway, so it does not matter..."

_And that's Bono...I think._

Dino was not listening; even if he was, his mind would not interpret them properly, becoming only jumbled meaning to his ears. It had been a week, and he was the only one unwounded from the event, but he felt dead. In fact, it seemed like his whole life was already flashing before him, from the first time he told his late father that he was not going to be a mafia boss, to his actual becoming of one, to the meeting with the tenth generation of Vongola, to the event a week ago... After that was a blur.

He swore that he could see the God of Death every time he closed his eyes, approaching him with a scythe and tempting him to follow.

He put his head on the table, arms wrapping around it. "...Already...It's enough..."

Bono stopped reading, concern all over his features. "Boss..." He sighed. "Boss, I may not have served you longer than Romario did, but...I know everything."

"What do you mean?" Dino's voice was muffled, still unmoving.

"About how you didn't want to kill, and how you wanted to protect everyone without having to do so." Dino did not respond, so he continued, "Many of us have killed at least once in our lives, Boss, even if you didn't know it. We know how you feel."

"But I made a vow to myself..." _I wasn't even ready to break it._ "I just thought of protecting Kyouya...I just...snapped..." He shook his head, furrowing it deeper under his arms. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry..."

"Boss, even if you have killed a person, we will still be by your side forever. You have seen us done it, and you still support us. You have protected us, and we want to protect you too, even if we have to kill. We understand, Boss. Please don't apologize."

Bono was sincere, honest. Dino believed that. He finally looked up with sad, tired eyes, but there was a little glint of gratefulness in them. "Thank you...I'm sorry..."

"I just said not to apologize, Boss..."

_I love my family. They had been the foundation of my strength since young. It was not about me...it was not about my father...it was not about Reborn, who have made me who I am._

_It was about the people who made up Cavallone. My family._

"Oi."

The door had flown open, and Dino took a moment to react fully, pushing his chair back as he stood up in surprise. "Kyo-Kyouya?"

Hibari walked up to his desk, looking better than the last time Dino saw him. Dino reached his hands towards him, but Hibari quickly stood back, holding his rib. "Don't."

"Oh, right..."

A glance to Bono, and his subordinate got the message, excusing himself. After he closed the door, Dino slumped back in his chair, not daring to look at Hibari. "Kyouya, I..."

"You just want to protect me, I know. That guy told me." He nodded behind him when Dino gave him a confused look. "And I'm telling you that I don't need it anymore."

Dino wrung his fingers. His knuckles were white from tension. "But, Kyouya..."

"You saved me, and that's enough."

"I saved you...by killing..."

"No, not that time."

Dino looked up, once more puzzled. Hibari shook his head, reaching over the desk to gently touch Dino's face. "The day you confessed to me...you made me realize that revenge is not as sweet as it sounds. It wouldn't feel good if there isn't anyone you're doing this for. Dino..." He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Dino's, closing his eyes.

"You've filled me with warmth. If it wasn't for you, I would have become a living corpse. I realize that I can't kill, because I'm human, and you helped me realize that. I found people whom I want to protect. That's why I don't need your protection anymore...

"In turn, let me protect you."

It was like he had been bathed in a new light that washed away the darkness in him. Dino could feel tears welling in his eyes-tears of weakness which he had not shed since his younger days. He reached up and touched Hibari's head. "Kyouya..."

"Okay, I can't keep leaning like this."

Lightning-like pain had been shooting from his back since Hibari did that. Dino quickly let him go so he could straighten himself, clutching his ribs. "I hate growing old..."

Dino could not help laughing heartily at that, wiping away his tears and getting up to walk around the desk. He put his arms carefully around Hibari's neck for a hug. "Thank you, Kyouya."

_To protect is...to be able to stand up for the other, to tell them things that will cure them from heartbreaks, to bring them out of the depths and to the surface._

_That...is protection._

* * *

><p>"...We should get married."<p>

"Not in Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you saw the tiny hint of 6918, do raise your hand so you get a cookie. If you're confused with anything, let me know too, because I'm pretty sure this story is all messed up by my spontaneous writing. I hope you enjoyed it though, thank you so much to those who reviewed/favorited!


End file.
